batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman (Burtonverse)
Batman was the alias of Bruce Wayne. He is the protector of Gotham. Biography Early Life Bruce urged his parents to take him to the theater, and his father Thomas Wayne gave in. The family went to the Monarch Theater to see Footlight Frenzy. After the movie, the family happily walked down the sidewalk and into an alleyway. In the alley the Waynes were confronted by two thugs. One of them goes up to them and tears Martha's pearl necklace off of her neck, and Thomas struggles with that thug. The second thug pulls out a gun and shoots down Thomas. Martha screams, and she is then shot down by the same thug. The thug that Thomas had struggled with begins to run away, as the thug with the gun approaches Bruce, saying, "Tell me kid.... you ever dance with the Devil by the pale moon light?" The thug with the gun comes out of the shadows wearing a wide, demented grin. The cops can be heard coming and the first thug shouts, "Man, let's go!" Just as the thug cocks the gun, he then turns upon hearing, "Let's go, Jack!" Jack then turns back to Bruce and says, "See you around, kid", and begins to walk away, leaving Bruce alone in the alley. Little did he know that his prediction would come true -- that he and Bruce would meet again.... Bruce trained for many years and in many fields. He eventually became Batman to protect the citizens of his home Gotham City and swore to avenge his parents' death. ''Batman'' In an alleyway a family is lost in Gotham City, and walks into an alley guided by the father who says, "I know where we are". In the alley, they are asked by a thug to give him a dollar, to which they walk right past, with the father speeding them up. When they are about to turn around a corner, the father is knocked out cold by a second thug with a gun. He tells the wife not to scream as he points the gun at the kid, while the first thug searches the father's body and steals his wallet. The two thugs then run away, and the wife screams about what happened. Unknown to the thugs, Batman was watching from a building above them, and goes to confront them. The two thugs sit on a rooftop going through the father's wallet, when the first thug says he's scared of being up high, and begins to talk about a different man named Johnny Gobbs who was said to have been killed by the mysterious Batman, and said to have been found with no blood left in his body. The second thug dismisses it, saying that there is no "Bat" as Batman begins to descend directly behind them. The two thugs turn around look up and see Batman. The thugs are startled as he swoops down and approaches them. The second thug out of pure freight shoots him down with a handgun. The two begin to run away but realize that Batman is getting up. Batman kicks the first thug down through a board. The second one tries to run, but Batman ties his legs with a batarang and pulls him towards him. Batman then picks him up and brings him to the side of the rooftop. The thug pleads with Batman not to kill him. Batman tells him that he won't, and that he wants him to do him a favor to "tell all your friends about me". When the thug asks who he is, Batman says, "I'm Batman". He then throws the thug down and jumps off of the rooftop. When the thug looks over the edge of the roof, Batman is gone, and the thug begins to laugh out of disbelief. A charity part is held at Wayne Manor by Bruce. Some of the guests include Commissioner Jim Gordon, the new district attorney Harvey Dent, Mayor Borg, reporter Alexander Knox, and the photographer Vicki Vale. Bruce is at a table with other men when Vicki approaches him asking, "Do you know which of these guys is Bruce Wayne?" Bruce jokes by saying, "Well I'm not sure." Vicki took the answer seriously and left with Knox to search for Bruce throughout the mansion. Bruce follows Knox and Vicki into an armory hall and hears their remarks about the armor and him. When Alexander and Vicki wonder about where a set of samurai armor came from Bruce tells them it's Japanese. When asked how he knew it he says, "Because I bought it from Japan." When Knox asks who he is Bruce reveals himself to be Bruce Wayne to which Vicki jokes, "Are you sure?" "Yeah this time," Bruce remarks. The trio begins to talk about Batman and Knox jokes about Bruce giving him a grant. While talking Alfred comes in telling Bruce that Commissioner Gordon was compelled to leave very unexpectedly. Bruce then says goodbye to Knox and Vicki and gives Alfred some orders including giving Knox a grant. Bruce goes into the Batcave, looks into the security tapes and sees Gordon talking to a fellow cop revealing that they were given a tip stating that Jack Napier is clearing out Axis Chemicals. Gordon says that if they get Jack Napier they can get boss Carl Grissom. When Gordon asks who's in charge the cop reveals that it is Lieutenant Ekchart. Upon arriving at Axis Chemicals Jack Napier finds out that the files are already gone and tells his men to be cautious. As they walk out a group of corrupt cops led by Ekchart shoot at them. After Gordon arrives Batman arrives and fights Napier's men and eventually grabs Napier, after Napier shoots down Ekchart. Jack's right hand man Bob threatens Gordon, telling Batman to let Jack go. Batman does and Jack smiles, saying, "Nice outfit," and picks up his gun. Bob tries to get him to leave but Jack tries to shoot at Batman. He fires a shot at him but it ricochets off of Batman's gauntlet, into a wall, and into Jack's face making him fall off the catwalk. Batman goes to save him, and grabs his hand, but Jack slips from Batman's grip and falls into a vat of chemicals. Gordon then tells his men to grab Batman, but Batman throws down a smoke pellet, and uses his grapple to escape through the ceiling. Vicki has dinner with Bruce in a very large dining room. After a while of trying to manage the date because of the long dining-room table, they decide to eat in the kitchen with Alfred. Alfred then begins to tell stories about Bruce's childhood, including a time he fell off of Bruce's gray pony, and Bruce led it with Alfred on its back (as Alfred had been "covered in mud" and was "nursing a sprained ankle"). Alfred eventually leaves, saying that he will take care of the dishes in the morning. Vicki says that Alfred is a nice man, and says he reminds her of her grandfather. Bruce reveals that Alfred is the only family he has. The two then head upstairs. Vicki takes the opportunity to remark, "There sure are a lot of stairs in this place". The next morning Vicki asks Bruce if they could have lunch at her place so she could show him some photos, but Bruce says he can't because he will have to be out for a couple of days. Vicki tells him that they will get together when he gets home. While walking down a flight of stairs, Vicki learns from Alfred that Bruce is not leaving town. Vicki decides to follow Bruce. Vicki follows Bruce onto a street where he places two roses on the ground. Vicki approaches the roses and picks them up, intrigued. She then continues to follow Bruce. Bruce is in front of City Hall when a mobster that worked for Boss Carl Grissom walks out and is asked questions by Knox. The newly created Joker suddenly appears and reveals that he knew Grissom. He then kills the mobster by throwing a pen into his neck, and then proclaimed to the audience, "The pen is truly mightier than the sword". He then walks away as his men, dressed as mimes, shoot down the other criminals. Bruce's jacket gets shot as Bruce approaches Joker's limousine. He sees Joker's face, and Joker waves to him while his limo begins to drive away. Bruce realizes that Jack Napier is still alive as the Joker. Bruce then turns and sees Vicki Vale, and then heads back to Wayne Manor. Bruce returns home and takes a cup of water from Alfred and drinks it, and takes off his jacket. Alfred looks at and finds the bullet hole in Bruce's coat. Bruce tells Alfred that Jack Napier is still alive and has taken over Grissom's organization. Alfred then says, "Miss Vale telephoned; she was rather concerned. I feel that there's a certain weight that lifts when she's here". While watching the news about two models dying at a beauty salon, and then three new deaths, the female anchor begins to laugh hysterically and fall to the ground dead. Suddenly Joker appears on the screen making a fake commercial for his poison Smilex that he has put into an unknown item, saying that people probably have bought it already. Bruce then turns off the screen and tells Alfred that they are going to go shopping. At Wayne Manor Alfred hears a message from Vicki about how she will be ten minutes late getting to the museum. Alfred tells this to Bruce who suddenly realizes that he isn't seeing Vicki that day. Vicki waits for a long time at the Flugleheim Museum, and is found by the Joker. While he was trying to seduce Vicki, Batman bursts through the ceiling window. He grabs Vicki, pulls out a grapple, and gets Vicki out of the museum, and throws a smoke bomb into the museum to hold off the Joker's men. Bruce and Vicki get into the Batmobile and then drive away. Shortly afterwards Joker's men drive after them in their cars. There is a long chase through Gotham, and Batman eventually takes a sharp turn with a grapple, and Joker's men crash into a truck, and heavy metal pipes fall on top of their cars. Bruce and Vicki get out of the Batmobile and run into an alleyway. While running Batman initiates the Batmobile's shields to keep it safe. In the alley Bruce fires a grapple and gives the handle to Vicki. It propels her up onto a catwalk, and she than walks onto a rooftop and looks down. Joker's men arrive and shoot Batman down. Joker's men begin to inspect Batman, when Bob tells them to "take off the mask." When one of the thugs is about to, Vicki takes a picture and they notice the flash and begin to shoot up at her. Batman then springs up off the ground and begins to take down the Joker's men, and eventually fights a Goon wielding two blades and dispatches him. When Bob is about to attack him Batman looks towards him, and Bob runs away scared. Batman and Vicki get back into the Batmobile and drive into a wooded area. They eventually drive through a trap door in a cliff and enter a long tunnel, and then a raised platform in the Batcave. They both exit the car, and Batman turns on the lights, showing Vicki that she almost walked off the side. Vicki notices all of the bats to which Batman responds, "They're great survivors." Batman sits at the Batcomputer and Vicki gets next to him. Batman reveals that the Smilex toxin wasn't put into just one product, but many. Vicki replies by saying that if multiple products were contaminated, then everyone would be dead, but Batman tells her that the toxin only works when certain components are mixed, making it untraceable. Batman gives Vicki a file containing the cosmetic products to avoid mixing and tells her to get it to the press. Batman says that the Joker is psychotic, to which Vicki replies, "Some people say the same thing about you." Eventually when Vicki asks if there is anything else, Batman tells her that she has something else that he needs, and Batman then grabs Vicki and takes her camera film. While talking to Alfred, he tells Bruce that he should talk to Vicki, and Bruce then leaves to do so. Bruce goes to Vicky Vale's apartment to confess to her that he is Batman. Before he could do so, he gets into a heated argument with her about how he lied about leaving town after having a dinner date with her, and even sleeping with her. He then interrupts her, and tries to tell her with some hesitation, and she assures him that it's OK. However, they are then interrupted by the doorbell. Vicki leaves to answer the door, and Bruce silently says to himself "I'm Batman, I'm Batman", as he is trying to just come right out and finally reveal his secret to Vicki. When Vicki answers the door, the Joker barges in with his men, angry about what happened at the museum and unaware that Bruce is in the apartment. Bruce, who is in Vicki's room, and knowing Joker's in the apartment, he goes out to confront him. He tells the Joker a story about a man named Jack (hinting that he knows the Joker's true identity). "Mean kid, bad seed, hurt people." The Joker remarks, "I like him already." Bruce then tells of how Jack's life of crime screwed him over. As he finishes his story, Bruce then takes the opportunity to flip out and threatens Joker with a fireplace poker. The Joker then pulls a gun on him and asks, "Tell me something my friend -- you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" Bruce was stunned at those words, and Joker claims he says that to every person he kills, just because he likes the sound of it. Joker then shoots and apparently kills Bruce before he leaves. Vicki goes to check on Bruce, only to find out he is gone and that he used a silver platter to protect himself from the bullet. During a press conference with the mayor, the Joker intercepts the live television feed to announce there will be a parade with 20 million dollars in cash being thrown to the crowd, and a challenge between him and Batman. Bruce watches this as he looks over the police file on his parents' murder. He then realizes that the Joker killed his parents while he was a small time crook. Vicky arrives, knowing that he is Batman through the alley pictures she took, and the newspaper report on his parents' murder. She tries talking Bruce out of being Batman, but Bruce refuses, knowing that if he stops now no one will stop the Joker. The parade goes off like Joker promised; however Batman hasn't shown up yet. Joker remarks to the crowd, saying "He's at home, washing his tights". Batman then shows up on his Batplane. But Joker is ready for him; he and his thugs put gas masks on and releases Smylex gas from the parade balloons to the city intent on killing Gotham. Batman steals all the balloons and releases them into the sky. Joker, feeling that stealing his balloons is the last straw, shoots Batman's plane down with a comically long barreled pistol. After Batman crashes into a nearby cathedral, Joker takes Vicki hostage inside the cathedral and up to the top. Batman follows him and fights off two of the Joker's thugs with ease. The third thug had almost beaten Batman senseless until Batman threw him off of the cathedral stairwell. He then severely thrashes the Joker confronting him with the same words he used earlier at Vicki's apartment. The Clown Prince of Crime reminds Batman "You idiot! You made me remember? You dropped me into that vat of chemicals. That wasn't easy to get over and don't think that I didn't try." Batman then counters him with the murder of his parents, stating "I made you, but you made me first." The Joker realizes that Batman and Bruce Wayne are one and the same, and tries reasoning with him by putting glasses on and not expect Batman to hit him. Batman then knocks him off the tower. Joker then grabs Batman and Vicki and has them clinging to the edge of the cathedral ledge. The Joker tries to escape when his thugs arrive by helicopter. Batman shoots a grappling hook onto Joker's leg and to a gargoyle, causing him to fall to his death with Batman's parents avenged at last. Just after, Batman and Vicki fall, luckily Batman then uses his grappling gun to save himself and Vicki. Batman sends a letter to Gotham City Hall saying that if Gotham has any crimes that become too much for the police, to call him. Knox asks "How do we call him?", to which Commissioner Gordon replies, "He gave us a signal", unveiling the new Bat-signal. From the highest rooftops Batman continues to watch over Gotham with the Bat-signal now glowing in the sky. ''Batman Returns'' After Batman defeated The Joker a new villian arose - The Penguin. Also Bruce Wayne became romantically entangled with a deadly thief Catwoman unaware that she is also Selina Kyle whom he is currently dating. In the end Batman defeats The Penguin whose soul purpose was to destroy all the children of the city and both Batman and Catwoman discover each others true identities. At the end Catwoman is presumed dead but then her shadow is spotted by Bruce Wayne who was driving in Gotham with his loyal butler Alfred. Bruce Wayne goes to check if it was indeed her but he only finds her cat Miss Kitty. Then Batman is called into duty when the Bat-signal goes off moments later and Catwoman is seen looking up at it. ''Batman Forever'' See: Batman (Val Kilmer) ''Batman & Robin'' See: Batman (George Clooney) Behind the scenes This version of the Batman is one of four different live-action movie incarnations. The first was the 1943 Batman serial where Lewis Wilson played the role of Batman. The serial was re-launched in 1949 with Robert Lowery taking up the part of Batman. Presumably, both serials take place within the same continuity. The second live-action Batman was played by Adam West and featured in the 1966 Batman movie and television series. Three different actors played the role of Batman for a total of four films when the franchise relaunched in 1989. Michael Keaton played the role of Batman in 1989's Batman and 1992's Batman Returns. Val Kilmer played Batman in the second sequel Batman Forever and George Clooney played the part in the 1997 film Batman & Robin. All four of these Batman films are considered to be part of the same continuity despite the change in lead actors. The franchise was re-launched yet again in 2005 with the movie Batman Begins, this time with Christian Bale taking up the lead role. A sequel to this film entitled The Dark Knight was released in 2008. Bale's Batman exists in a different continuity from that played by Keaton, Kilmer and Clooney. Appearances *''Batman'' (1989) *''Batman Returns'' *''Tiny Toons (Return of Batduck)'' cameo *''Animaniacs (Garage Sale of the Century)'' cameo *''Animaniacs (Twas the Day Before Christmas)'' cameo *''Animaniacs (A Midsummer Night's Dream)'' cameo *''Batman: Child of Dreams'' *''Batman Coke Commercials'' Coke Commercials Video:diet coke commercial from batman 1989|''Batman'' 1989 Coke Commercial Video:Batman Returns Diet Coke Commercial|''Batman Returns'' Coke Commercial See *Batman (Michael Keaton)/Gallery *Batman *Batman (Lewis Wilson) *Batman (Robert Lowery) *Batman (Adam West) *Batman (Val Kilmer) *Batman (George Clooney) *Batman (Bruce Thomas) *Batman (Christian Bale) *Batman (BTAS) *Batman (The Batman) Category:Batman (1989 Movie) Characters Category:Batman Returns Characters